Angel Fighters Chapter 1: The Battle Begins
by moon princess of writing
Summary: The angel fighters must save the 150 angels trapped on Earth and defeat the neitherworld angels who want to steal the trapped angels powers to rule the universe. Basically they need to save the universe.


Angel Fighters   
  
Episode 1: the battle begins  
  
Angel princess Gabriella rushes down a long hall to a meeting. He white high-heel boots make a small russeling noise as her pink jeans rub against them. Her half way button down shirt flows gently in the small breeze made by the people walking past her. Her white feather wings are closed tightly against her back showing that something is wrong.  
  
Samantha, the princess' advisor, rushes to meet her. Her orange dress moves with every step and her orange sandles make a small squishing noise. Her orange wings are closed but not as tight as the princess'.   
  
"Princess, we have a huge crisis on Earth," Samantha states as she checks her clip board which she always carries with her.  
  
"I relized that. I'm on my way to fix it mow," princess Gabriella says with a straight face. Her face shows no sign of worry but her wings tell a different story.  
  
Gabriella and Samantha rush through two large doors. They enter a room with a large business table surronded by angels. They take their seats at the end of the table. An angel with grayish blue wings and in a business suit named Joshua stands up.  
  
"Thank you for joinig us Samantha and Gabriella," Joshua states sarcasticlly. Gabriella just smiles.  
  
"We have a universe threatening crisis,' Joshua continues, "150 angels have been trapped on Earth. They have no idea they are angels. The neitherworld angels have been released and are trying to steal the trapped angels' powers. We have found 4 of the 5 all powerful angel fighters. They will use five gems that when put together will release the trapped angels memorys and they will return here. The trapped angels are mortal now and will be easy to kill. We have to find them and save them. The gems will glow when they are near a trapped angel. The angel fighters have special powers and will be able to defeat the neitherworld angels."  
  
"Where's the 5th angel," asks Samantha.  
  
"We're not sure," Joshua answers.  
  
"Where are the 4 angel fighters," Gabriella asks.  
  
There is a knock on the door. "Here they are now," Joshua says.  
  
Joshua opens the door and in walks 4 female angels. Joshua walks over to an angel with gray wings a stripped spagetti strap with a sweater button with only one button. Dark faded blue jeans cover her white sneakers. Her hazel-brown hair cut shoulder length flows over her ears. "This is Olivia or mortal heart," Olivia's grayish wings open as Joshua announces her name, "She recieves powers from mortals living good lives. Her gray wings represent good other wise known as white and evil other wise known as black combined which equals gray or a mortals life." Olivia smiles and waves to everyone.  
  
Joshua walks over to an angel with a black shirt with a single large daisy on it. Her no-back sneakers are almost completely covered by her pure dark blue jeans. Her dark brown hair flows half way down her back and gently covers her multi colored wings. "This is Katie or childish heart. She recieves her powers from children. She is the only one that has reached her level of experts. Her level is 3 like the others but that is her level of experts. Thusly she has a weapon in the form of a child's play ball. But don't let that fool you. The ball explodes when it hits an enemy."   
  
"Hi!" Katie says in a high pitch voice as she waves enthusiasticly. Gabriella waves back.  
  
Joshua walks over to an angel with pitch black and red wings. Her face if in a firm frown. Her black blouse is cut half way down the front and is laced up. The front of the blouse is edged in red. Her long sleeves go down to her wrists before blooming out in red. Her pitch black pants cover her black boots.Her ghair is held up tightly in a bun except for her bangs that frame her pale face. "This is Steph," Stepanie makes a fist and clears her throat as Joshua steps back. Gabriella trys not to laugh but fails horribly. "I mean Stephanie or evil heart. She feels the pain and guilt of evil acts but recieves great power from it."  
  
Joshua walks to an angel in the corner. The angel is wearing a tub top with a triangle shaped crocheted over shirt. The tip of the triangle barely touches her sky blue jeans. The tip of her blue high heeled boots show from under her jeans. Her brownish red hair goes about 1 inch down her back. Many tints of blue are in the blueish color of her wings which are open slightly. " This is Holly or fragile heart. She feels the pain of broken hearts and is often sad but she has amazing power. Her wings represent tears that are shed during the period of a broken heart."  
  
"When the angel fighter go to Earth they will be mortal. Which means they can be killed. Their wings will come back when they shout out their angel names." Joshua states.  
  
"I notice they all have gems on their necklaces similar to the princess'." Samantha states as Gabriella pulls out a necklace from under her shirt.  
  
"That could only mean your Pure heart. She's the last angel fighter. Pure heart or you princess recieves powers from acts of good," Joshua says.   
  
"Then I must go to Earth," Gabriella states as she stands up.  
  
Later that day.  
  
All five of the united angel fighters stand on the edge of the angel palace cloud. A huge crowd of angels have assembled.  
  
"Good luck!" someone shouts.  
  
After all of the angel have said their good byes they stand at the edge of the cloud. They take one last look back at their home and dive off the cloud.   
  
"This is gonna be some adventure," Olivia says as she and the other angel fighters fall to earth.  
  
"Definatly," Kaitie agrees.  
  
"Looks like we're off to save the universe. It's all in the job of being a princess," Gabriella states.  
  
"Lets toast those guys," Stephanie replies.  
  
"Yeap," Holly says as they fall through the Earths atmousphere. 


End file.
